World in Ruins
by 199Eight
Summary: The whole world has been taken over by an infection, and not just any infection. A zombie apocalypse has occurred, taking the whole world by storm. Governments have failed to contain it and now the world lies in ruins. Carly and the gang, and a motley crew of people are the only ones who have survived it, but how long will they survive? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**World in Ruins: Chapter 1.**

* * *

Freddie Benson walked slowly on the streets of Seattle, Washington, or what was Seattle, carrying a bag on his shoulder and a pistol with full ammo looking for supplies and anything they can use back at the apartment. The road is littered with abandoned cars, dead bodies and a lot of debris. As he was checking his surroundings, he spots an old warehouse just across the street from where he was, he mouths the words, "Bingo." Then he moves forward with his pistol in front of him, lowered but his finger still on the trigger.

Once he reached the warehouse, he opens the door of the warehouse slowly, preventing it to make a sound that would cause him his life. Freddie enters and checks for zombies that might be around, then he moves to take the flashlight in his bag, to illuminate the whole of the warehouse. Freddie moves ahead and begins checking the rooms, in the first room, he finds a small box full of canned tuna.

"Looks like it's my lucky day," He says as he places them in his bag, then he leaves and checks the next four rooms. In the first three rooms, he finds nothing. In the fourth, he finds some gauze and medical supplies, he smiles as he takes it and puts it in his bag, then he goes back outside to check for more supplies.

Once he checked all the rooms, he went to the warehouse door so he could rendevouz with Spencer at curb, when he hears a moan he recognizes. Freddie sighs as he turns around to see a group of zombies walking around, he wonders at first how they got inside, then he remembers he left the warehouse door open.

"Goddamn it, I knew I should have closed it. Alright Benson, remember to save ammo," He says to himself as he readies his pistol. Freddie breathes deep and exhales as he stands up and takes aim at one of the zombies, blasting the brains out of the zombies in the middle, then he makes a run for the door going past the five remaining zombies.

"Alright, you've made it past those zombies Benson, now let's just run to Spencer and hope he's still there," Freddie says to himself, running as fast as he could so he could outrun the zombies, who were giving chase to him. He gets to the curb and hides behind an abandoned car just a few feet away, and just in time for the zombies to run ahead.

Once the zombies were out of sight, Freddie slips his hand inside the bag and pulls out a walkie-talkie, turns it on and began talking.

"Spencer, where are you? I thought I told you to meet me around the curb?!" He said silently on the radio, looking around for him.

There was some static and inaudible words from the other line, it kept on for a minute until Spencer answered. "Sorry about that, Freddie, I fell asleep," Spencer said as yawned.

"Okay, just hurry up, I'm getting bored out here," he replied. "Where are you exactly anyway?"

"I'm inside a public bathroom," Spencer replied. Freddie laughed and said. "Out of all the things in the world you could hide in, you chose a bathroom? That's funny."

"Not that funny, I was getting chased, and it was the only place I knew that had a lock," he replied. "But yeah, I guess that is kinda funny."

They both laugh over the radio as Spencer made his way to Freddie. He came out of a room on the left side of the street, carrying a hunting rifle in his hand, he crouches and looks around, before running to the next car to do the same.

"Hurry up, Commander Spencer, there's no one here but you and me," Freddie said on the radio, making a giggle snort sound. "Alright, I'm coming,"

Spencer sprinted next to him, sitting down to take a rest. "I bet you're tired," Freddie said, notcing that Spencer was breathing hard. "Yeah, it's from all that running," he said, breathing in every two words.

"Come on, Spencer, let's go. We have to get going, otherwise Mom would probably force Officer Carl to get outside and look for us, AGAIN.," he said, standing up and pulling out a hand to Spencer.

"Alright, let's go, but we're going to walk. I don't wanna do that again, it was stupid," Spencer said, lauging from his own foolishness.

Both walked back to the apartment, taking them ten minutes to get back. As they got to the street where the apartment is, they saw a mob of zombies right in front of the entrance. They immediately run for a car and hide behind it, exactly as one of the zombies look behind.

"Shit, now what? With a mob of zombies outside Bushwell, how are we going to get inside?" Freddie asked Spencer, who was thinking deep.

"Well, first off, we can't take'em down all together. Even if we could, we'd might as well call in every zombies attention in Seattle," Spencer replied.

"Way to put out the bad news, Spencer. Now what's the plan, seriously?" Freddie asked, while keeping an eye on the mob of zombies.

"Use your radio and get Officer Carl out, he can help us," Spencer suggested, pointing to the bag. "Okay, I'll try," Freddie opened the bag and picks the radio up, turns it on and speaks.

"Officer Carl, we need some help, we're outside the Plaza. We've got some supplies but we can't get it in, there's a load of zombie's in front of the entrance, mind clearing it up for us?" Freddie asked, hoping for an answer.

Again, static and indescribable words came out from the other line for the first few minutes, until Officer Carl's voice was heard more clearly.

"You've got it, Freddie. Now, I want you to stay there while I get my car and cause a diversion, once I get those zombies attention, I want you to run into the apartment and get up stairs," Officer Carl replied.

"But what about you?" Freddie asked, concerned about how he was going to get out of that situation. "You'll be locked out of the apartment."

"Don't worry, I'll get back to the station and pick up some of the guns and food I missed, stay safe Freddie," he replied. "Now stay behind that car."

Freddie raised his arm in success and told Spencer. "Officer Carl going to help us, he's going to cause a diversion and give us the time to get into the apartment,"

"Awesome! Now let's wait for Officer Carl," Spencer said, as he crouched behind the car to see what Officer Carl was going to do. Minutes later, Freddie and Spencer both heard a police siren coming from the street to the left of them. It was coming closer and closer, until it passed right by the zombies, killing a few that was in the way, splashing some blood on the other side of the car.

The zombies took the bait, as they gave chase to the car. Officer Carl shouted from the window while he was driving. "GO, GO, GO!" He fired a pistol at the zombies with great aim, blowing the leg of a zombies leg off and shooting it in the head afterwards.

"That's the signal! Let's go!" Spencer shouted, he stood up and ran towards the entrance, with Freddie following.  
When they got to entrance, they shut the doors closed so no zombie would enter, then they went upstairs. Spencer checked the hallway to their room for zombies, he found a few of them standing, so he charged and bashed their heads with his rifl, their brains leaking out. Freddie took one down with a knife to the head.

"Okay, let's continue. You go first, I'll keep you covered," Spencer said, going behind him and covering his back.

Freddie ran for the next for minutes until he got to their room, he knocked on the door slowly. The door opened and it revealed Carly, who was happy to see him alive.

"Freddie! I thought you were a goner!" Carly said, hugging Freddie as tight as she could. "Aw, that's sweet, now can we get in?" Spencer asked, pointing his rifle at the end of the hallway. "I think I saw a few zombies there."

Carly let them inside and closed the door behind her, then she went to the kitchen and got them both glasses of water.  
"Thanks Carly, but I can just get myself a glass of water, you know," Spencer said, as he gulped down the last drop.

"You're tired, you'll probably just fall flat on the floor if you did that right now," she said, taking the glass from Freddie.

"Watch me!" Spencer started to walk to the kitchen, but only after a few steps, he fell down. "Told ya," Carly smirked.

"Help me! I can't stand up!" Spencer shouted from the floor in pain. "Alright you big baby, come on Freddie, help me,"

Freddie moved forward and proceeded to help her, pulling one of Spencer's arm and placing it on his shoulders. They both carried him to the couch and dropped him there. Freddie and Carly sat down and rested a bit.

"So, did you get anything today?" Carly asked, pointing to his bag. "Huh? Oh yeah, I did. I found a small box of canned tuna and some medical supplies, these'll all be put to good use,"

"I'm sure it will, now let's go upstairs, your Mom's all worried up there," Carly said in a joking manner. Freddie laughed loudly and said. "When is she not worried about me?" The two began laughing as they went upstairs. When they got upstairs, Sam greeted Freddie with the normal greeting he gets everytime he and Spencer goes out looking for food.

"What'd you get today, dork?" She asked in a mean and teasing way. "Nothing," Freddie replied, putting the bag down on a table and opened it. He put the flashlight and the medical supplies out, then puts the box of canned food out.

"Whats in that box?" Sam asked, looking at the box, eager to know if it's food or not. "It's canned tuna, there's only a dozen of them inside so we should ration it," Freddie said, but Sam quickly stood up and pushed him out of the way.

"Butt out rations! I'm hungry!" She opened the box and took one out, then she took her knife and opened it. Then she gobbled on the contents until it was empty.

"That feels good," Sam said, sitting down on the mattress after she ate.

"I think I don't feel good," Freddie said, as he hit the ground hard when Sam pushed him. "Are you okay Freddie?" Carly asked, helping him up. "I feel dizzy, maybe I just need to sit down,"

"Okay, I'll get some water dow-" Carly was interrupted by some loud banging on the door, she panicked and instantly took her gun.

"Freddie, there's some zombies outside the door!" She shouted, as she shivered in fear. The last time they got attacked by a mob of zombies, she lost one of her friends, T-Bo. She still remembers the shrieks and shouts of T-Bo as they dug into his flesh, while he shouted to her to go upstairs.

Freddie saw her reaction, so he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Carly. I'll take care of this," he said. "No! I won't let you!"

"Would you rather see Spencer as one of them?" He asked. Carly was speechless for a few seconds, before she let him go.

"I'll be back up as soon as I can, Carly!" Freddie went downstairs to wake Spencer up, he shook him a bit to wake him. "Huh? What?"

"Spencer! There's some zombies outside the door, I need your help taking them out!" He shouted. Spencer sprung up to his feet and took his rifle, then he aimed it at the door.

"Open the door, Freddie!" Spencer said, loading his rifle.

He went to the door and slowly opened it, the banging sounds now gone. He opened it, but he was immediately knocked out by the gargantuan fist that smashed his face, causing him to fall down.

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how'd you guys like it? Was it too OOC or just right? Leave a review and rate it please, I'll see y'all on the next one! Bye! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie woke up after what seemed like an eternity to him, the first thing he heard when he woke up was his mother shouting aggressively at someone. Turns out, the one that knocked him out was Gibby. He accidentally punched him in the face as he knocked exactly the same time as he opened the door.

When he felt he could walk without falling down, he stood up and walked around, looking for Carly. He first went to her room and the other rooms, she wasn't there. So he got out of the room and went to ask Spencer about her whereabouts.

"I dunno, all I remember was that she went downstairs when she heard you fall down, she helped you up here then went back downstairs to do something, " Spencer said, yawning while scratching his chest. "Hey, can you get me a glass of water when you get back up? And if you find her there, could you also tell her I need some medicine?" he asked. "I think I have a fever right now."

"Sure," came the reply. Freddie went down the stairs to look for Carly, on his way down, he heard the sounds of a gun being loaded. He went further to investigate the sounds, to find Carly sitting in the living room, loading a pistol and an SMG.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Freddie asked. "I'm loading up to get some more ammo, we're going pretty short, I just checked," Carly replied, not looking at him. "You wanna come with me? Sam and I are going,"

"Sure, but does Spencer know this?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I actually asked him first, and you know what he said?"

"What did he say?" he asked, dropping his hands. "Bring Freddie along, he can look after you while I'm resting," she answered, finally looking up. "So, are you coming or not? Honestly, Sam is pretty much enough to be a partner, it's alright i-"

"No no, I'll come with you," Freddie replied, smiling. She smiled back and said. "Cool, we're leaving in a few minutes, could you get Sam down here?"

"Okay, but first, I gotta get Spencer some water. He seems pretty tired after doing that Commando thingy he did a few hours ago,"

Carly laughed as she went on loading the guns, then placing a few of the magazines in a bag she had on the table to her left. While Freddie went to the kitchen and took a glass, then he went to the sink to fill it with water. Afterwards, he went upstairs and gave Spencer his glass of water. He gulped it down quicky and said thanks, giving the glass to Freddie, who placed it on a small table beside him and continued on.

He entered the room where Sam was, seeing her asleep. He gently pushed her to wake her up, but she proved to be a heavy sleeper, so he pushed her some more until she finally woke up.

"Rise and shine, princess heavy sleeper. We gotta go, Carly's waiting," he said, tapping his hand on the table to wake her up. "What is it, Benson?" Sam asked, rubbing one of her eyes while yawning.

"Weren't you and Carly going outside?" he said. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked, standing up from the bed.

"Well, Carly is about to leave, and I'm tagging along. So you better get yourself cleaned up and you'll miss out on all the action outside," he teased, knowing that Sam liked to shoot at zombies with her gun.

"Alright already, I'm coming. Tell her I'm going down in a few minutes, nerd," Sam replied teasingly, going to the bathroom to wash her face. After this, he went outside go to the other room in front of Carly's, taking his last pair of pants and t-shirt. Meanwhile, his mother noticed this and asked.

"And where do you think you are taking those clothes?" Marissa asked, her chin and eyebrow raised up. Freddie turned around and said. "I'm going outside to get some more ammo, we need them," he explained, turning back around.

"You are not going outside, young man. It's not safe there," she replied angrily. "But Mom, we really need to get some more supplies, otherwise we won't survive for a few more weeks,"

"You could get killed out there, there's a lot of those freaks roaming around, and you could get eaten!" She shouted, her eyes looking more menacing. "That's why we're bringing guns, haven't we already talked about this already Mom? This is not the world we're once used to, we have to grow up and adapt to what's around us,"

Mrs. Benson was speechless, her chin and eyebrow dropped. Then she sat down with her hands to her face and began sobbing. Freddie began to regret his words and immediately apologized, sitting down next to his mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that I really need to go, so we can live much longer, I hope you understand," he said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I know, Freddie. But I'm just so scared to lose you, you're the only one I have left," she replied. "I promise that I'll come back as quick as I can," Freddie said.

His mother finally agreed to let him leave, but on the condition he should come back before sundown. Freddie agreed and said goodbye, and then he left.  
He went downstairs to see Carly and Sam waiting by the door outside. "What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"I asked Mom to let me go with you guys, she said yes," he replied, checking his pistol if it had some remaining ammo. "Do we have any spare magazines there, Carly?"  
Carly looked into the bag and took out a magazine, and passed it to him. "Thanks. Are the walkie-talkies charged? We're going to need them,"

"Yeah, they are. I put it in the bag," she replied, pointing to the bag. "Okay, everybody gear up and let's go," he said, going out of the room.

He carefully looks into the next hallway, checking if there's any zombies, he finds nothing and signals the other two to follow. They go on the elevator and get to the ground floor, but when they get to the ground floor, there was a group of zombies in front of the elevator.

"Shit! Close the door!" Freddie shouted, frantically kicking off the zombies as they tried to claw their way in. Carly quickly pressed the close button and began kicking zombies off and hitting them with the butt of her gun. When the doors finally closed after what seemed a long time., they all sighed in relief.

"That was close," Carly said, wiping off the sweat off her forehead. "They're probably more than we expect, and news flash, we have another thing to do. We need to clear all of those Z's before they manage to get upstairs," he said.

"When exactly will we be doing that?" Sam asked, while leaning on the wall of the elevator. "Right after we get back, but we'll have to use melee weapons, so add that to what we're going to have to look for later,"

Carly and Sam agreed with his plan, then they got out of the elevator and took the stairs. While on the way down, Freddie asked a question about their scavenging mission.

"What kind of guns are we going to look for?" Freddie asked, looking at Carly. She looked at him and said. "Well, we'll probably need more of those shotguns and SMG's, that's what they're called right?"

"Yeah, that's right. And can we make some more time and look for food and clothes? I really need a new pair of pants and underwear," he said, pointing to his clothing, which was noticeably dirty.

Carly noticed his dirty clothes and said. "Hmm, I think you're right, but we'll probably take a few more hours to look for clothes in the mall. Is that alright with you?"

"Uh, sure. I think I can spare a few more hours," he replied, raising his thumb. "Okay, now all we have to think about left is: Should we split up, or not?"

The trio stopped in their tracks to think about it, only a few steps away from the door. "Well, we could spilt up, but our chances of making it out is probably thin,"  
"Maybe we should've taken Gibby with us," Sam suggested. "The big guy could be useful."

"If we did take him, then who'd watch over Gibby and Freddie's mom?" Carly replied.

Sam looked at her and said. "Good point," she then proceeded to open the door and go out. "Speaking of Spencer, we should get him some medicine, he thinks he has a fever or something," Freddie added.

"Okay, now let's go, we gotta hurry, otherwise those Z's would catch up with us," Carly said, then they ran for the entrance. Freddie stepped outside first to make sure that the road outside was clear, then he told the other two to get out.

When they were sure the coast was clear, they walked forward to the local pharmacy just a few blocks away for Spencer's medicine. One of them tried opening the door, but it was locked, Sam quickly broke it with a hit from her gun.

"You're lucky that door didn't have an alarm," Freddie said. "Shut it, Benson," she replied coldly, then moved forward. Freddie began making faces behind her back as he followed, causing Carly to giggle. Sam began to look on the set of pills that was on the shelf behind the counter, she went inside and took a closer

"Okay, there's some pills for diarrhea, cough, insomnia. Ah, here it is, head aches," she said, taking two boxes of the pills and putting it in the bag. "Alright, now let's head on to the mall," Carly said, opening the door.

They walked on to the next few streets, while taking out a number of zombies along the way. After a few minutes of taking down zombies, they finally reached the mall. But as Carly and Sam were entering, Freddie stopped them.  
"Before we go in, we have to decide on who's going to look for what. I'll go look for the guns," Freddie said, looking at the other two. "Good idea, Freddie," Carly said, smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll look for the clothes then, I'll make sure to get you some tighty whities," Sam said teasingly. "And maybe I'll go into the supermarket and go nab some more food." she added further. "I'm going with Sam," Carly said, as she moved closer to her.

"I'll go for the food instead, you girls just head on to the food court, I wouldn't want Sam to eat all of the food BEFORE we even get out of the mall," Freddie joked, but Sam didn't care.

Now that they have all agreed on where they would meet after their respective duties, they entered the mall and went on their separate ways. Freddie went left to the Sports and Leisure center where the gun shop is, while Sam and Carly went right to the clothing section.

Freddie was the first to get to his destination, he began looking for the gun shop in it, until he finds it near an emergency exit. He goes inside to see what's inside, it was a flight of stairs leading down to the parking lot, where a lot of abandoned cars was left behind. He tells himself to use that exit if zombies enter the mall and they get surrounded.

He enters the gun shop, taking a large gun bag he finds on the counter. He sees that the gun shop is nearly out of guns, a sign that numerous others have taken it's supply, the only guns remaining were a pair of handguns, a semi-auto shotgun and a M-16 rifle.

He takes all of the guns, putting it in the bag one by one, then he takes 3 boxes of ammo for each gun. Freddie was about to leave when he sees a reflection of light on the glass behind the counter, he goes back in and looks under the counter. There, he finds a large revolver, he doesn't know what it's called but he knows it's real powerful.

"I know who'd like this gun, I do," Freddie said as he replaced his pistol with it, while thinking of how strong it would be. Then he carried the bag and left, heading towards the supermarket to pick up some food.

Meanwhile, Carly and Sam were looking for clothes to wear in the Ladies department, while looking for a cart that they could use to place the clothes in. After they had finished looking for clothes in the Ladies department, they went on to the Mens department to look for clothes for Freddie, Spencer and Gibby.

While they were looking for clothes, Sam asked a question. "Hey Carls, do you know what size the guys are?" Carly stopped her searching and turned to face her.  
"Well, I know Spencer's a size 27-30, but I don't know about the other two. Maybe a 24-28 for Freddie and 29-33 for Gibby," she replied, turning around to search around some more.

Moments later, they finished the job and placed the clothings neatly in a bag they took from one of the stalls. As they were making their way to the food court, Sam couldn't help but ask, so she asked Carly.

"Ever wonder where the zombies are in the mall, Carly? We haven't seen one since we got here," Carly looked at her and said, "You're right, I have a strange feeling that those zombies are just here somewhere. Oh look, there's the food court," she said, pointing to the double doors.

Sam went to the door and opened it, but she was surprised at what she saw, numerous zombies were roaming in the food court. She made a quick but quiet step away from the door, but she suddenly step on a piece of glass and it broke, causing the zombies to look behind.

They began to give chase, both girls run while firing their guns. They go up to the second floor but the zombies manages to keep up, Sam decides to stay so Carly can run ahead and find Freddie. She runs into the fire exit and goes down, so she can go to where the gunshop is. She gets there but Freddie wasn't there, she suddenly remembers that he was supposed to go look for the food.

Carly immediately runs out and goes to the supermarket, she begins looking for Freddie as soon as she gets there, running up and down the aisles. She finds Freddie in the bread and biscuits aisle, gathering the remaining bread from the shelves and stuffing it in the bag.

"Freddie!" She shouts, running to him, hugging him as she reached him. "Whoa, what's the matter Carly?" he asked, surprised that she was excited to see him.  
"It's Sam, we need to get back to her. She's up on the second floor, holding off all those Z's," she said, her voice full of concern.

"Let's go then!" He said, grabbing Carly's hand as he runs out of the supermarket. While running, he notices that zombies were slowly filling up the place, he runs faster so he can outrun them, but he and Carly gets cornered nearby.

"Well, I guess it's time to try this gun out," he whips out his newly-acquired gun, then he fires it, blowing up two zombie heads in one blow, his hand barely managing the high recoil. "Awesome, let's go Carly!"

They go to the staircase, as well as the numerous zombies that were gaining on Sam, who was shooting the zombies in the head. He begins firing at the zombies to lessen their number, Carly does so as well. Eventually the zombies were thinned out, giving Sam enough space to run through.

"Thanks for the save, Freddie," she said. "Don't mention it, now let's get outta here!" Freddie runs for the emergency exit near the gun shop, but he finds it with a number zombies. He tells the other two to fire, which they do. Once the zombies were eliminated, he runs to the exit, but not before he hears a shout.

"Wait! I think I hear someone!" he said, stopping to hear it clearly. "Come on, Freddie! There's no one else here!" Carly said, insisting that they leave now.

Freddie was about to leave but he hears it again, this time much more louder. He turns around to see a family of five running towards them across the sea of zombies, he immediately fires at the zombies to give them some room to move through. Once they made it, they immediately run to the exit and go down.

When they got to the parking lot, they all rest for a bit. Then the father of the family approached Freddie and the others. "Thank you, you don't know how much we owe you," he said. "No problem, sir,"

"Now, I need a place to stay, me and my family has been staying in that mall since it started, so I was wondering if you have any place for us to stay in. Do you?" he asks.

Freddie wonders if it would be a good idea if they let another group stay at the plaza, it's okay if they let him stay since every room is pretty much empty already, so he says yes. They begin walking back to the plaza, taking the street they took hours ago, but they are forced to go through an alley when they see the road that they normally go through was filled with zombies.

They arrived at the plaza a few minutes after sundown, and the zombies at the entrance were no more, Freddie goes to the counter and takes one of the keys for one of the rooms upstairs, then they go up the elevator. Carly and Sam go in while Freddie leads them to their room, a few rooms away from theirs.

"Okay, this is where you will be staying at, here's the keys, here's a gun for protection. If you need anything else, just knock," he said with a smile, then he leaves the room, but the father stops him.

"We haven't met yet, so I would like to introduce ourselves. I'm Owen, this is my wife Annie, and these are my children," he allows his children to introduce themselves.

The oldest of the three stepped forward, she was wearing a jacket with a green shirt and jeans, she looks like she's about Freddie's age. "I'm Layla, nice to meet you," she said, putting her hand out, which Freddie shakes.

The second stepped forward, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts, he was about 12. "Hi, I'm Tim," And the last stepped forward to introduce herself, she was a kid about the age of 5-8.

"I'm Janet," she extended her little hand to shake his hand, he extends his and shakes it. "Okay, now that we know each other, I hope that you can cooperate with everything around here, from the zombie clearing to food hunting,"

"You can trust us on that, we'll do anything just to help out," he replied. Freddie leaves after saying goodbye, going back to Carly's room. On the way back, he hears shouting and crashing from the 2nd floor of her apartment, he instantly runs and gets to the room. He opens the door with a gun in his hand, ready to take down whatever created the sounds.

**End.**

**Time to answer a question I got from the Reviews.**

**Here's the answer for the Guest.**

**The answer to your question if animals can be infected as well or if there's even a few left in the world, the answer to that is yes. As long as they're alive, they can be infected, but if they live that long. I'm pretty sure that carnivorous animals would tend to become zombies more than herbivorous ones. And I'm sure there's probably a lot of animals left too, but some of them will already be zombies or they could be in hiding, but I'll probably add a zombified animal later on.**

**If you have any more questions, feel free to send me a PM or post a review, but I recommend just PM'ing me. I'll be posting the answers on the next chapter like this one. Anyways, see you guys on the next one, bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie ran upstairs and into the room, to see Carly and the others huddled up in a corner with Sam in front of them, her pistol pointed at something in front of her. Then he looked to the right and saw a zombified Lewbert, his clothes tattered and his body thin to the point no one could recognize him except when one looks at his wart.

"How the hell did that get in here?!" Freddie shouted, raising his gun, pointing it at zombie Lewbert. "He came out of one of the closets!" Carly replied, hiding behind Spencer. "Okay, now what should we do with him?" he asked, backing up with them into the corner.

"First of all, we should take this guy out where it won't ruin the carpet!" Sam replied, not looking at him. He thought about the idea and said. "Okay, but how are we going to-"

He was cut short when Owen suddenly burst from the door and quickly placed a bag over Lewbert's head, tying it up with a long piece of string. Then he tied his hands with another piece of string.

"Thanks for doing that, we couldn't do it ourselves because we didn't know how to deal with him," Carly said, expressing her thankfullness. Owen stood up after tying him up, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and said. "No problem, happy to help," he said, smiling at her. "Now what are we going to do with him?" He said, pointing at Lewbert.

They began thinking of ways on how they would take care of this problem, Gibby thought of just bringing him outside and shooting him, but all of them didn't agree with him. It was too risky, as it could attract a whole lot of zombies to them, which would create another problem for the group.

Minutes later, Spencer thought of burning him slowly. It seemed like a good idea for the first few minutes, but then they thought of the smell it could create. They held on to the plan and kept thinking of ideas. Finally, they thought of one.

They thought of chopping his head off and burning him right after, they all agreed on it, but two questions were left unanswered.

"Who's going to take him outside to, you know?" she asked, no one raised their hands. Everyone didn't want to, because it's dangerous outside and they know it'll smell bad.

"Come on, no ones going to do it? Fine, I'll do it," she said angrily, taking the ax away from Owen and the zombie Lewbert, then she headed for the door. But the others quickly stopped her before she had time to open the door.

"Okay okay, we'll do it," Freddie said, blocking the door. She smiled at him and said. "I knew you'd say that,"

He enlisted the help of Owen and Spencer to help him take Lewbert out of the plaza. They agreed and instantly went out of the room with the zombie. When they got out of the room, Owen told them to wait while he gets something from his room to help with the zombie head cutting buisness.

"Okay, this is what I got. Pretty sure it'll help," he said, handing to them a small ax one could fit in a hand. Spencer took the ax and swung it lightly in the air.

"Where'd you get this?" Spencer asked, pointing to the ax. Owen looked at him and said. "I found it in the mall, that's what I used to protect my family for weeks,"

"Okay, now that we have something to chop his head off with, let's go," Freddie said, leading the way. The other two followed, with Owen holding the zombified Lewbert in his arm. They went on the elevator and waited for the elevator to go to the ground floor, Spencer readied the ax in case zombies were waiting for them.

Once the doors opened, he immediately jumped out with the ax in his hand. He felt stupid when he saw there was nothing outside, not even a zombie. Owen and Freddie laughed as they passed by him.

"That's alright, you'll get your chance to use that ax later. For now, let's find a good place to chop his head off," Owen said, he began looking around for a place to do it. He spots an empty alley way just a few meters away.

"There's one right over there," he said, pointing to a dimly lighted alley way. "I don't think it's a good idea doing it there," Freddie said, nervous that there might be some zombies in that alley way.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said. "Now let's go," They proceeded to go forward to the alley, Owen removed the bag from the zombie's head and then he threw it in a dumpster.

"Okay, now who's going to do it?" he asked, looking at them. "Well, since you practically own the ax, I think you should," Spencer said, giving the ax to him. He extends his hand and takes it, then he tells them to make their captive kneel. Owen prepared the ax, lifting it over his head, ready to chop it.

"1, 2, 3," he said as he swung the ax downwards, slicing off their captive's head in one fluid motion. The body instantly fell down, and it released a foul smell that came from the sewers. "Somebody cover it with something!" Owen shouted, moving away from the body with his hands covering his nose.

Freddie and Spencer began looking for something to cover the remains, until one of them finds an old bed sheet. It was large enough to cover the body, so they wrapped it over the body. They took a minute to breathe, since they held their breath when they placed the bed sheet.

When they finished resting, Owen went to the body and pulled out a lighter. "Okay, now I'm sure this is going to stink, so make sure to cover your noses," he said, lighting it up. "But first, we'll need something to make sure it would light up, so we'll need some gasoline. You take this, I'll go look for it, okay?" He walked out of the alley and took a left turn.

"He's been pretty helpful to us," He looked at him and said. "Yeah, he has been. He's been keeping up to his promise so far, I wonder just how long would he keep up to it," he said, scratching his chin.

Minutes later, Owen comes back with a jug half-filled with gasoline, he goes to the body and pours it all over it. Then he takes his lighter and lights it, dropping it onto the body.

"Okay, let's get outta here. The stench is probably going to attract other zombies, I don't want that to happen, so let's go," Freddie said, covering his nose as he went out of the alley with the other two following. As they went closer to the exit, the radio Freddie had clipped to his belt suddenly burst with static. He took it and frantically tried to get it to the correct frequency, taking him a total of five minutes to getting the correct frequency.

"Freddie, this is Officer Carl. I need you to go to the police station and help me, I'm trapped inside along with other officers," Officer Carl said from the other line. "One question though. How exactly did you get trapped?" he asked, skeptical how Officer Carl, who had a car, a gun and some other people, get trapped inside.

"My car ran out of gas just 30-40 feet away from the station, I accidentally clicked the fire alarm when I got inside. It called on every single zombie in that part of Seattle, and now I'm inside the station. Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Yeah, that answers that. We'll be on our way," he replied, then he turns the radio off and clips it back to his belt. He and Spencer were ready to go, but Owen said that he can't come with them.

"Well, why not?" Freddie asked. "I need to keep watch of my family, we've been in some situations already where one of us almost got killed. I hope you understand kid, it's just that I really need to protect them," he said.

"Alright, I understand. Go on back now and we'll go instead," he replied. "Good luck and be safe, Freddie," he said, departing from the alley.  
"Well I guess that's his limit to being helpful," Spencer commented.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we better get ready before we head out to the station," he said. "Okay, you go first, I'll watch your back," Spencer replied, turning around.

"Spencer, there's nothing out here right now," he replied. "Well, it's better to make sure, now go on," he said.

Freddie turns around and walks ahead into the plaza while Spencer stayed behind, taking a left turn to go on the stairs. Once he got up, he then goes to their room and begins stacking up on equipment. Guns, a spare radio and some water.

After finishing, Freddie goes outside to meet with Spencer, but he sees Owen in front of him, which startles him a bit. "Ah! Oh, I thought it was something else. Why are you standing in front of our door by the way?" He said to Owen, who was standing in front with his son Tim.

"Well, my son here overheard from me that you were going to that police station. He said he wanted to come, so I'm going to have to ask you if it's alright if he tags along," he said, pushing his son in front of him.

"It's alright, I need all the help I can get," he replied, smiling. "Okay, son, you go in with them but follow everything they say, otherwise you'll end up dead. Understood?" Tim turns around to look at his father and said. "Understood, dad," he replied, Owen moves forward to whisper something to Freddie.

"Keep an eye on the boy, he might go zombie killing. He's really addicted to video games, and most of what he's played before is zombie shooting games. Okay?" Freddie leans over to him and whispers a request. Owen smiles, nods and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"So, I guess you'll be stuck with me for quite a while, that means you'll be following my rules, and the rules are," He first clears his throat then continues.

"Number 1: Conserve ammo, because there's not a lot of it left in the world. Number 2: Always follow my or Spencer's lead. Number 3: Never take on a mob of zombies alone, unless you can take them and you have a melee weapon. If you see one, don't shoot. Just tell us and we'll go around it, cause if you did shoot, you'll waste ammo, and that conflicts with the first rule. Any questions?"

"Will I be getting a gun of my own?" he asked. Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I knew you were going to say that, the answer to that is yes, but it'll have one magazine only. I think it has about 10-15 bullets in it, so keep count," he said, then he tuns around to go upstairs, telling Tim to stay downstairs.

Freddie goes into Carly's room and picks up a pistol, an SMG and several magazines for both weapons, then he goes outside to go look for the spare radio in case they lose the other one.

He looks around the room for the spare radio, he looks in the cabinet, under the bed and in the bathroom. Once he gets fed up with not finding the radio, he asks Carly if she had the radio.

"Hey Carly, do you have that spare radio? I'm going to need it," he said, sitting down on the couch. Carly comes in the room with the spare radio in her hand. "You mean this?" she said, pointing to the radio.

Freddie immediately stands up and says. "Yeah, that's what I'm looking for," he moves forward to get the radio but Carly raises her hand above her head. "You're not going anywhere until you promise that we'll hang out later,"

"Oh I see, you're getting a little lonely. When I come back later, I'll have a special surprise for you, so we can have our own private moment on the roof top, just wait for me in your room," he said, smiling at Carly. "A private moment for ourselves?"

"Yeah, think of it as a date," Freddie replied as he smiled at her. "Promise?," she asked.

"Promise, now can I get the radio? I'll need it," he said, looking up at her hand. Carly lowers her hand and gives the radio to him.

"Thanks, I'll see you later, wish me luck!" he said, kissing Carly on her cheek before leaving. She blushes and touches the spot where he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye and good luck,"

He goes downstairs and gives Tim a gun of his own, he reminds him to keep count of his bullets. Then he opens the door and lets Tim go out first, then he goes out and he shuts the door behind him. Once they get out of the building, he goes to the alley way and finds Spencer leaning on the dumpster.

"Let's go Spencer, we gotta get to the station now," he said. "Okay then, who's the kid?" Spencer asked, as he walked out of the alley. "His name is Tim, he's Owen's son,"

"So he's kinda like Owen's replacement then?" Spencer asked, looking at Tim. "I guess you could think of it that way,"

They leave the alley and head out to the station, as quietly as they can, so they can't attract the attention of the numerous zombies that were in that part of the city. While they were going around the mob of zombies, they find themselves barred by a number of zombies, they immediately hide behind a car and catch their breath.

"What now? With these zombies in the way, we can't get to the station," Spencer asked Freddie, who was thinking of an idea. Then he remembers the ax, so he turns to Spencer and asks if he still has it.

"Yeah, I still have it," he said, pulling out the ax from his back pocket. "Okay, now can you take those zombies out by yourself?" Freddie asked, pointing to the zombies.

"What!? Are you crazy? That's pretty much a death wish, so no can do, buddy," he replied, shaking his head in disagreement. "Well do you know any other plan?" he asked.

Spencer frowned and said. "Alright alright, I'll do it. Just make sure if I fail, take'em out with your gun," He said. Freddie says yes and tells him to go ahead. Spencer stands up slowly, keeping an eye on the zombies in front of him. Once he's near enough, he slices off one of the zombies heads, then he bashes the other two with the back of the ax.

"Nice job, Spencer. Now let's keep moving," Freddie stood up and walked forward to the station, with Tim and Spencer following. As they ventured onward, they meet a couple of zombies along the way, they easily dispatch them using the ax and continue until they reach the station.

Even before they reach the station itself, they could hear the moans of the undead, and the sound of the fire alarm ringing. Freddie takes the radio and contacts Officer Carl.

"Hello? Officer Carl?" he said into the radio. There was static on the other end until Officer Carl responded. "Freddie? Are you outside right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I see there's a lot of zombies outside the station. I have no idea how to get inside, is there any other entrance?" Freddie asked.

There was silence for a few minutes, Freddie assumed that Officer Carl was thinking. So he waited, until he got a response.

"There's the vent, it's just near the parking area to the left of the station,"

"Okay, just wait for us and we'll get you out of there," Freddie stood up and called the other two to move. They ran across the street and hid behind a telephone booth, they waited for a few seconds before running again to the next spot so they can avoid being seen by the zombies. Finally they reach the parking lot and get to the ventilation system. They call Officer Carl on the radio to tell that they're at the ventilation system.

"Okay, I'll be shutting it off now. It'll make a hell of a noise, so open the vent as soon as you hear the engines turn off," he instructed. "Okay, we'll be ready,"

On the other line, Officer Carl is making his way to the generator room and turns the ventilation system off. It creates a very loud noise from the parking lot, he picks up his radio and says.

"Alright, GO!"

Freddie quickly shoots the lock open and gets in, with Spencer and Tim following. The zombies began following the sound, Freddie sees this and immediately pulls the cover shut, just as the zombies got to the vent.

"You boys get inside?" Officer Carl asked. "Yeah, we're in,"

"Okay, just go straight ahead and you'll land in the cafeteria. I'll have one of my partners go and get you," he replied.

Freddie crouched and walked forward, trying to see through the way, yet he can't. It was dark, very dark. So dark not even the light from outside penetrated it. But he kept on walking until he reached the end of the vent. He sees the cafeteria, with a police officer standing inside. So he kicks open the lid and jumps down.

"Glad you boys made it, I'm Officer Richard. Now follow me, Officer Carl wants to see you," he said, leaving the cafeteria. Freddie and the others follow him, until they reach the main office. They see Officer Carl and another police officer, loading pistols and semi-auto rifles.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad you boys came, now the reason I called you here is that we need your help clearing out that mob of zombies you saw outside," he said.

"Sure, just as long as you and your guys stay in the plaza. We'll be needing some protection since we got some new arrivals a few hours ago,"

"Okay, that's a deal then. Now let's move, everyone to the door. Check your ammo and make sure you're fully loaded," Officer Carl left the office and led the others to the door. He had two of his men remove everything they placed to bar the doors. Then they all line up with their guns aimed at the door.

"Alright, everyone be ready. As soon as one of those zombies get inside, fire immediately. Understand?" he asked. Everyone said yes, then they prepared themselves as the first zombie went inside. They began firing one by one, aiming for the head.

"Keep shooting at the heads, walk forward slowly!" Officer Carl shouted, firing one by one at the zombies with his pistol. Minutes later, piles of the undead lay in front of the door.

"That was some fine shooting people, now let's get to the plaza. That's where we'll be staying permanently, now everybody get your vehicles and let's move," he said, taking a seat on one of the chairs outside. The rest of the officers went to the parking area and took their cars, taking them out of the parking area and into the street.

Officer Carl stood up and took his car, then he told Freddie and the other two to get in. They run to the car and get inside, as Officer Carl begins driving.

"Thanks for the help, me and the team appreciate it," he said, smiling at the through the mirror. "It was no problem, sir. Glad to help," Spencer replied.

"I see you have a new fellow there, is that one of the new arrivals you told me?" he said, mentioning Tim. "Yeah, he is,"

"Well, hello there kid. What's your name?" he asked, looking at Tim through the mirror. "I'm Tim," he replied, fidgeting with the gun in his hands.

"That's a nice name," he replied, as he turned into the street where Bushwell Plaza is. He parked his car in front of the building and went out to check the area, when he saw it was clear, he signalled every one to get out of the car.

Freddie and Spencer went upstairs to their room after they took Tim to his room, one of them opens the door and they entered. Spencer sat on the couch, tired from all the things they did.

"What a day, huh kid?" he said to Freddie, who was drinking a glass of water. "Yeah, you said it. Want some water, Spencer?" he replied, offering him a glass of water.

Spencer looked at him and smiled. "Sure, thanks,"

Freddie filled the glass with water and gave it to him, then he went upstairs to go see Carly. He first goes up to the roof to see if Owen did exactly what he told him to. He sees everything he asked for was set up, so he goes downstairs and into Carly's room.

When he enters her room, he sees her wearing a short gown and a ring. She looked very beautiful when she was walking forward to Freddie, he was stunned.

"So, what do you think?" she asked shyly. "You look absolutely beautiful,"

"Thanks, you look a little dirty though," she replied, pointing to his blood soaked shirt from all the zombie shooting he did. He immediately excused himself and told her to " wait, as he left the room to go to his and he took a bath. Minutes later, he comes back weaing his best tuxedo and his formal shoes. He puts on some of his cologne to mask the left-over smell of rotten corpses, then he goes to Carly's room to continue where they left off.

He goes to her room, smiling as he approached her. SHe stood and remarked that he looked great. "Miss Shay, may I take you upstairs and join me for dinner?" He said, as he extended his hand to her, inviting her to join him. Carly grabbed his arm and followed him upstairs, where his surprise for her was waiting.

Once they got upstairs, Carly saw that he had a well prepared dinner upstairs, with Owen as the waiter. "Oh my god, this is surprising. How did you do this?"

"Remember when I was at the supermarket, well I managed to take something fancy to eat before we left. I had Owen cook it since I found out he was a culinary expert, he took care of the rest. Now, no more questions. Let's just enjoy the night," he said, raising his glass of grape juice.

"I agree. Cheers," she raised her glass as well, then they continued to enjoy their wonderful dinner. Afterwards, they both said goodnight to each other. Then they went downstairs and went to their respective rooms to go to sleep.

**End.**

**Time to answer another question from the reviews, it's the same guest so here goes my answer.**

**I know that no known disease could possibly affect everything in the world, but this is different. And most importantly, it's fictional. Everyone, including animals, are infected, but the most heavily infected ones would be mammals. Sea creatures and birds would be infected but they won't become zombies. They would remain the same as they were, the only difference is that they carry the virus and they can spread it around.**

******If you have any more questions, post a review, but like last time, I recommend just PM'ing me. I'll be posting the answers on the next chapter like this one. Anyways, see you guys on the next one, bye! :)**


End file.
